los niños no usan papel higiénico
by Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki
Summary: Porque entre los niños y las niñas, hay muchas diferencias. Entren y lean:


**ADVERTENCIA: **Hace algun tiempo, FF ha estado teniendo problemas con respecto a las publicaciones -tanto de nuevos fics. como de continuaciones-. No se preocupen, no es ningun problema con sus cuentas; es un problema de la página, que FF aún no ha arreglado. Si alguno de ustedes tiene éste mismo problema, mandenme un P.M en donde les daré la página -donde se encuentran las soluciones- y por si alguno no entiende -como le pasó a mi sempai- les explicaré.

Sepan que mi fic -aparezcan los personajes que sean- será de Naruto. Lo subí, porque hace bastante tiempo que tengo ésta idea en la cabeza, y no me iba a quedar sin publicar nada solo porque FF no arregla sus errores... ¬¬

**Declaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera, Sakura JAMÁS hubiese amado a Sasuke ¬¬

¡Hola! ¡Hola! Mi linda Frikibig se ha puesto las pilas y ha resurgido con una nueva idea, en este caso es un one-shot.

Sobre mis otros fics… debo decir que estoy triste. Pocas reviews :C –aprecio a las personas que me las han dejado- pero yo pensé que podría recaudar un poquito más…. U.u

Aclaración: Éste fic ocurre durante la etapa del manga en donde Ino y Sakura aún no conocían a Sasuke; por lo tanto siguen siendo amigas.

Bueno, dejando de lado todo… espero que les guste. Comentarios al final del cap.

* * *

_**oO::**_ _**Los niños no usan papel higiénico ::Oo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

En una tarde soleada de verano, una niña de cortos y bonitos cabellos rosados jugaba a columpiarse en una plaza. La niña, de no más de seis años, pensaba en la suerte que la rodeaba al tener una amiga tan buena y divertida como Ino.

Ella le estaba muy agradecida a la energética rubia, porque ella era la causante de su nueva fuerza, de sus nuevas amistades: de su nueva yo. Atrás había quedado la llorona niña que ocultaba su gran frente tras un largo flequillo, atrás quedaba la que nunca tenía amigos y la que nunca daba la cara por miedo a ser rechazada. La Sakura temerosa ya no existía.

Se había transformado en un hermoso capullo de flor, rodeado de verdes hojas y gotas de rocío. Se había transformado en una hermosa niña, valiente, alegre, que luchaba por sus sueños –algo que en el futuro sería el detonante a su personalidad- y que no temía enfrentarse a otros por defender sus pensamientos… se había convertido en toda una mujercita.

Pero aún y con su cambio de personalidad, las dudas le surgían como a cualquier niño de esa tierna edad; incógnitas que ni su siempre sabelotodo rubia amiga –frase con la que apodaba a Ino cuando esta no se encontraba presente- podía responder.

Así, entre desvaríos de esa pequeña mente en crecimiento, otra duda le surge a nuestra siempre atenta rosadita. Una duda, que cambiaría su forma de ver a las personas, que le mostraría como se conformaba el mundo y a su vez como se diferenciaba. Una noticia que la sorprendería momentáneamente, para que en un futuro -no muy lejano-, la sonrojase cual frutillas en verano…

Sorprendida por el tamaño de su incógnita, corre a la casa de su amiga para contarle sobre lo pensado con anterioridad, ansiosa por ver la cara de Ino cuando se diese cuenta de la enorme noticia que acababa de descubrir.

Así, corriendo por toda la aldea llega a la zona Yamanaka donde se encuentra con Inoichi-san –el padre de Ino- el cual al verla sonríe, diciéndole que Ino se encontraba en el jardín con su madre. Agradeciéndole al jounnin por el dato, corre hasta el patio de la casa, en donde encuentra a Ino y a su madre haciendo arreglos florales –que supuso, serían para la tienda, ya que muchas veces Ino le contó como su madre preparaba los mejores arreglos florales de toda Konoha, diciéndole que inclusive señores feudales de otras aldeas le encargaban pedidos a la señora Yamanaka-. Así, apresurándose en cruzar la cerca, llega a donde su amiga se encontraba.

-¡Hola Ino!- dice toda agitada por la carrera.

-¡Ah Sakura! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunta la rubia más joven, notablemente sorprendida por la súbita aparición de su amiga.

-Inoichi-san me ha dejado entrar, me dijo que estaban en el jardín haciendo arreglos florales… que por cierto… están muy lindos- finaliza la rosada, sonriendo gratamente al observar el ramo de Camelias blancas que Ino portaba en sus manos.

-¡Gracias! Mi Oka-san y yo hemos estado preparando una orden de ramos como estos para un feudal del país de la lluvia… pero, sacando de lado las flores, ¿qué querías decirme?- pregunta curiosa la rubia.

La rosada, al verse observada por ambas féminas no hace más que sonrojarse… y es que la noticia que quiere decirle a su amiga es íntima, no puede decirla en frente de su madre sin morirse de la vergüenza. Este incómodo silencio es entendido por Ino, quien pidiéndole permiso a su madre, se retira tomando a Sakura de la mano y empujándola lejos de la mujer.

-Ya estamos solas. Puedes decirme lo que querías- comenta en susurros la de ojos como el cielo

-Gracias… no creía poder hablarte de esto en frente de tu Oka-san- susurra la niña con pena al verse atrapada –como siempre- por su amiga. –Estaba en la plaza, jugando en los columpios cuando me di cuenta de una cosa sorprendente… ¡los niños no usan pollera!- finaliza extasiada al dar a conocer su descubrimiento.

-¡Por supuesto Sakura!- dice con hastío la pequeña rubia, al darse cuenta de la obviedad de la que su amiga oji verde estaba hablando –Explícame cuando has visto a un niño con pollera-

La más pequeña, al ver que su amiga no se sorprendía con lo dicho no pudo más que bajar la cabeza triste… y es que se dio cuenta de que por más veces que intentaba sobrepasar a su amiga, o sorprenderla, era Ino quien lo hacía.

-¡Hey, No te lo dije para que te pongas a llorar!- grita preocupada al ver a su peli rosada amiga al punto del llanto –Lo que me dijiste es obvio, pero… ¿quieres saber por qué no las usan?- sugiere con atrevimiento

-¡I-Ino! ¡Eres una pervertida!- grita sonrojada al entender el atrevimiento de su loca compañera -¡Mi Oka-san me dijo que esas cosas no se hacen!

-¡O vamos! ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca te han entrado ganas de saber qué es lo que siempre ocultan en sus pantalones?- sugiere sonrojada pero con un deje de perversión en sus ojos.

Sakura, al verse atrapada ante una inminente verdad, opta por seguir las locuras de su amiga, sin saber que más tarde, se arrepentiría… –hasta que llegase a la pubertad y cierto rubio le hiciera cambiar de parecer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ambas se encontraban escondidas detrás de una puerta… al acecho de una posible víctima.

-I-Ino… ¿Te parece que esto está bien?- pregunta una Sakura muy asustada –Si nos encuentran tendremos serios problemas… y ¡nos tacharan de pervertidas!- le comenta con horror a su rubia amiga ante la suposición recién sacada.

-¡Shh! Cállate Sakura, tendremos problemas si no bajas tu voz- le dice con enfado –y en todo caso, te tacharán a ti de pervertida, porque fuiste tú la que vino con este tema a mi casa… - la pica a costa para ver su reacción.

-¡Ino! ¡Que la pervertida aquí eres tú! Yo no tuve la idea de entrar a los baños masculinos y escondernos en un cubículo- se defiende con furia ante el atrevimiento de su amiga; porque si bien sabe, que todo este tema ha sido por causa suya, la idea de espiar a los hombres ha sido por la perversión de Ino.

-Bueno, bueno… no era para que te enojaras frente- dice riendo, al ver a su rosadita amiga colorada ante lo último dicho. –Ahora cállate que aquí viene alguien-

Ambas se arrodillan en el piso, intentando así pasar más desapercibidas; cruzando los dedos para que el individuo que acabara de entrar eligiera el cubículo cercano al suyo, y más importante, no las descubriera.

Cuando oyeron que el hombre entraba al cubículo de su derecha, sonrieron con emoción al ver que sus suplicas habían sido escuchadas. Esperaron unos minutos para darle el tiempo suficiente… y justo cuando se preparaban para pasar sus pequeñas y curiosas cabecitas por debajo del cubículo oyeron otros pasos adentrarse al baño. Ambas frenaron sus intenciones de forma abrupta, pensando que tal vez, aquel otro hombre podría dirigirse al cuarto donde ellas se encontraban, descubrirlas y entregarlas a sus familias. ¡Cómo les explicarían a sus padres que unas niñas de seis años habían ido al baño de hombres, solo para saber qué era lo que guardaban en los pantalones! ¡Se desmayarían!

Terriblemente espantadas, ambas niñas comenzaron a rezar tomadas de las manos, esperando a que Kami las ayudase y las sacase de ese lío en el que se habían metido… Para su buena suerte, el que acababa de entrar solo había venido a lavarse. Su secreto estaba a salvo –por ahora-

Pero justo cuando estaban por salir, Ino le hizo una rápida seña diciéndole que se quedara donde estaba, que aprovechara la última oportunidad que les quedaba para averiguar lo que en un principio habían ido a averiguar.

-No puede ser que quieras irte sin averiguarlo antes- gesticula con los labios, sin siquiera levantar la voz.

-No quiero quedarme Ino. Tengo miedo de que nos descubran- le responde Sakura con el miedo instalado en los ojos.

-¡Vamos! No pasará nada... solo… miremos una última vez- y así, con Ino siendo la última en hablar; volvieron a agachar sus cabecitas para espiar debajo del cubículo, viendo que el hombre –joven y vestido informalmente- se guardaba una especie de "chorizo" en los pantalones, volviéndolos a cerrar. Así, luego de vestirse nuevamente, abre la puerta del cuartito para retirarse finalmente del baño.

Viéndose solas, sin nadie alrededor, deciden que es el momento justo de salir.

-¡V-Viste eso Ino!- grita emocionada la rosadita -¡Lo logramos!- dice feliz dando saltitos.

-Y tú que querías irte…ahora, lo que me entra en duda en este momento… ¿Sakura, tú lo viste agarrar papel higiénico?- pregunta Ino curiosa, dándose cuenta de que el joven chico no había tomado el blanco papel para higienizarse.

Sakura, visiblemente sorprendida por la pregunta de su amiga, se pone a analizar lo visto hasta el momento, para finalmente negar con la cabeza.

-¡Así que por eso no usan pollera! ¡Porque nunca se secan "eso"!- grita Ino toda asqueada

-¡Wacala Ino! ¡Son unos sucios!- dice la rosadita con una carita toda retorcida por los malos pensamientos. –Ahora entiendo porque Oka-san no me quiere hablar del tema… ¡para que no me espante!- termina moviendo sus manitas en señal de desagrado.

-Definitivo, para el próximo cumpleaños de Shika le regalaré papel higiénico. ¡No aceptaré nunca un amigo sucio!- finaliza Ino decidida a cumplir su meta.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos… Oka-san me espera para la cena-

-Sí, tienes razón, mejor nos apuramos-

Y así, teniendo una respuesta a su duda, se retiran cada una para su casa, acordando en dejar esta "cochina" experiencia como un secreto de ambas. Uno que en el futuro usarían para reírse… pero que por ahora les servía como un descubrimiento y una menta a conseguir…

Hacer que los hombres transformaran su mala costumbre de no usar papel higiénico.

**Fin**

* * *

Esperemos que FF arregle pronto este problema ¬¬

Bueno… he aquí el fic. Me divertí mucho al escribirlo, espero que ustedes lo hagan al leerlo ^^

Dejen muuuuuchas reviews!

Nos leemos

Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki


End file.
